


Diamonds

by VitaLupum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper has never seen snow before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

Spy watched in amusement as Sniper carefully and deliberately put his hand out of the window and watched the diamond shavings drop into his palm with the air of a child.

"You know,  _mon ami_ , it is called snow. It lives in the sky and is dropped by fairies," he said solemnly, and Sniper sneered ever so slightly at him. "My gosh, you are so hypnotised you cannot even snark at me. Wonders will never cease."

"I've… never seen snow before," Sniper said, almost too quiet for the Frenchman to hear him. He shivered, his hand closing involuntarily, and he wiped his hand on his brown cords. "We don't really get it in Adelaide."

"You've never seen snow?" Spy asked softly, and Sniper shook his head, still gazing in wonder out of the window. "Well… do you want to engage in a snowball fight?"

"It looks too… pure to fight in," Sniper said absently, and there was a snort from Spy. "What?"

"Wonders will  _never_  cease," Spy said.

* * *

"You never seen snow, old man?" Scout asked, agape. He was clad in a blue duffel coat that had the name 'David' stitched onto the breast - obviously a hand-me-down - and a blue and yellow bobble-hat. "Come on, me 'n' the big guy 'gainst you 'n' the Doc!"

"Less of the 'old'," Sniper said flatly. "How do you  _touch_  this stuff?" His hands were turning a hitherto-unencountered mauve colour, and the Spy was watching him in great interest from the doorway.

This seemed to have been some kind of secret code, because in seconds his Stetson had been whirled away, and he was clad in a fluffy pink scarf that smelt faintly of cigarettes, two mismatched gloves, one yellow and green striped, one bright red, and an old coat of the Heavy's that made him look like he was drowning in khaki material.

" _Et voila. C'est magnifique_ ," Spy grinned, pulling a knitted red hat onto his head. "You look like a charity shop mannequin, my Australian friend." Scout, Medic and Heavy all stepped back, and looked him up and down.

"So, you up at the challenge, old man?" the Scout taunted, and Sniper grinned.

"Ready an' waitin', you little punk."

* * *

"Give up?" Scout asked casually, and Sniper spluttered. This snowball-fighting lark was tougher than he'd previously assumed.

The cold was the trouble. He wasn't used to this chill that clung onto your bones, he decided. When your own weapons were constantly attacking you, itwas difficult; the hand that fed him was also biting him. America was really messed up.

"Tiny Australian baby-man is weak," Heavy said happily. "Would not last five minutes in Russia." Sniper looked up from his spot on the ground, and growled. He was not losing to an oversized Russian with too much natural insulation and a bratty half-pint who had more in common with your average ostrich than human.

He leapt to his feet and grasped a handful of snow. He was already well set for hypothermia, he figured, he might as well take down the others with him. A snowball hit Scout in the face, and the boy staggered back as Sniper sprinted for cover. He threw another one, and watched it impact on the Heavy's midriff with little to no discernable effect.

That's when things got odd.

The enormous man made to charge forward - and fell, as if he had tripped over something. He gave an enraged bellow as he faceplanted the snow, and Sniper stopped, looking puzzled.

Scout spun around, and threw a snowball at the unseen attacker. It hit Heavy just as he stood up, and the large man roared, lunging for him instead. There was a scuffle, and as Sniper and Medic stood watching and laughing helplessly, Spy appeared between them, casually brushing snow off his jacket.

"I could not stand by and watch you lose your first snowball fight," he said casually. "I-" A snowball exploded in his face, and as his expression of numb disbelief appeared, Sniper lost it totally.

"Did Heavy get snow on your suit, mate?" he asked, voice cracking up, and Spy tutted.

"No appreciation," he sighed, and dropped to the floor as a well-timed snowball from Medic hit Sniper in the open mouth. "Catch me if you can…"

* * *

"You vill be fine if you rest," Medic sighed, and Sniper sneezed by way of thanks. "Same for you. Out in ze snow in a suit…  _dummkopf_." Spy sniffled, and cuddled further into the orange blanket.

"Best. First…  _a-sshhew_!" Sniper sneezed. "Winter. Ever."


End file.
